Honor Among Thieves
by unviewer
Summary: A journey full of bad surprises, a mission with high risks, but there is still honor among the thieves.
1. Chapter 1

盗亦有道

Honor Among Thieves

在中尉放完幻灯片后，高尼夫没等被叫到，就主动跳起来打开了灯。

"你讲完了，头儿？"

"讲完了，有问题吗？"中尉问，

"我说头儿，你好像忘记了什么？"高尼夫说，

"我忘记了什么，高尼夫？"中尉不解地问，

"头儿，你忘了说这次任务很简单，很容易。"高尼夫阴阳怪气地说道，

"可这次任务不简单也不容易。"中尉说，

"哦，这还真是新鲜少见！"卡西诺讥讽地说，

"唉，我还以为会是趟美差，不用坐潜艇，不用跳伞空投，只是到瑞士登登山越越境，然后就可以享受矿泉水，泡泡温泉，逛逛疗养院什么的。"

"那地方虽然是个疗养胜地，但因为德国高级军官和法国维希政府的高级官员经常去那里度假，所以那里的戒备非常"森严。

"这简直太妙了！"卡西诺说，

"说实在的，和矿泉水比起来，我更喜欢啤酒，至于疗养院嘛，那里面全是上年纪的老人，坐那儿晒着太阳等死。"高尼夫腿蜷在椅子上仰着脸说道，

"你别忘了疗养院里，还有成天跟老年人打交道的年轻的女护士，我说头儿，那些女护士个个都训练有方，盯人可是盯得很紧的。"戏子说，

"那就交给你了！戏子。"中尉说，

"遵命！头儿！"戏子欠了欠身，

"对了，别忘了疗养院里还尽是些富人。他们也需要额外的关照。"高尼夫说道，

"听好了，我们的任务是那个在那里疗养的德国将军，他曾参与制定了西线的防御计划，他在疗养期间正在拟定新的防御计划的调整..."中尉没说完就被卡西诺打断了，

"知道啦！知道啦！头儿，你已经说过了。我们就去打开他屋里的保险箱翻翻看看，如果有可能我们再牵着将军的手把他带回来，这简直太容易了，容易的就像上天摘颗星星！"卡西诺朝天上摆了个手势，又翻了一个大白眼。

"好啦！准备准备，明天一早出发。"中尉说。

在绿草茵茵的山路上，几个人已是一身标准的山民打扮。

"我不愿意去当兵，我不愿意老行军，"高尼夫用跑调的嗓子大声唱着，

"我说，你总唱这个，就不能换点儿别的听听。"卡西诺对高尼夫说，

"他根本就不会唱别的。"酋长说，

"我觉得这会儿唱这个最应景。"高尼夫说，回头看着走在身后的中尉，

"我说头儿，我们已经走了五个多小时的山路了，我脚脖子都要走断了，我们到底要走到哪年去？"

"走吧，高尼夫，难得有这么好的天气和风景。"中尉说，

"我不愿意去当兵，我不愿意老行军，"高尼夫又扯开嗓子唱起来，

"我说高尼夫，你能不能别唱了，让我们的耳根子清净点儿？"卡西诺说，

"让他唱吧！现在在这儿还可以敞开唱，一过了边境可就不能唱了。"中尉说，

瑞士向导走到中尉身边好奇地问，

"先生，你的这些人他们总是这样？"

"是啊！但也不总是一个样，他们总是会换着花样哄自己开心。"中尉看着前面的下属笑着说，

碧蓝的天空上缀着几朵绵软的云团。山路上，萋萋的青草间，星星点点地散布着黄色的雏菊和白色的蒲公英，连绵峻峭的群山上还挂着尚未消融的白色积雪。戏子禁不住停下脚步观赏着这大自然的风光美景。

"这里简直是太美啦！像是人间天堂。"戏子说，

"是啊！一副即壮观又平和的景色，好像战争离这里很远，"中尉环顾着四周的风景说道，

"可实际上战争离这里并不太远，走吧！"他说着拍了拍戏子的肩头，打断了戏子的感怀。

"先生，穿过那道山梁就是法国，我只能送你们到这里了。"瑞士向导对中尉说，

"谢谢你！"中尉和他握了握手，

"祝你们好运！先生们。"瑞士向导说道。

他们顺利地越过了法瑞边境，到达了法国境内。在太阳快下山的时候，他们终于到达了接头地点。山坡下的公路上，两个男人倚靠着一辆送货的小卡车在等着他们。

"加里森中尉？"年长的人试探着打招呼，

"是我。"中尉回答，

"我是马丁，这是伯纳德，我们是来接你们的，一路上还顺利吗？"年长的人问道，

"很顺利！谢谢！"中尉回答道，

"就是我们差点把腿走折了，而且还饿着肚子，我都快饿晕过去啦。"高尼夫叫嚷着，

"我们会把你们带到我们的镇上，然后你们在那里休息一夜，我们明天一早再送你们赶路。"

"嘿，我说你们那儿有什么吃的没有？"高尼夫抢在中尉之前开口问道，

"是啊，有没有顿像样的晚餐？"卡西诺问，

"当然，我们自产的上等火腿和乳酪。"马丁说道，

"太好了！说的我口水都快流下来啦！"高尼夫说，

"好啦！快走吧！"中尉说。

两个法国人，马丁和伯纳德钻进了驾驶室，五个人爬上了卡车后车厢。伯纳德把车开得飞快，中尉估计在天黑前他们就可以到达镇上。

车祸是在一瞬间发生的。卡车转过一个山间弯道，当驾驶着卡车的伯纳德发现那几只从路旁山坡的草地上大摇大摆走上路基，横穿公路的花奶牛时已经太晚了，伯纳德用力打方向盘想避开迎面的牛群，高速行驶的车身突然掉头朝着岩壁冲去，伯纳德急踩刹车，但为时已晚，卡车猛地撞击在岩壁上，发出一声巨响。

那剧烈的碰撞发生时，后车厢里坐着的几个人毫无防备，他们全部被狠狠地甩倒在车厢里，高尼夫更是险些被扔出车外。过了两分钟，中尉才第一个从车厢里爬起来，他的额角被撞破了流着血，

"嘿，你们每个人都还好吗？"中尉担心地大声问道，并开始挨个检查车箱里的人。

酋长抹了一把被撞破流血的鼻子点点头，他希望自己的鼻梁骨足够硬朗结实。

"还好，仍旧活着。"戏子揉着被撞得险些脱臼的肩膀说，

"这真是太棒了！太刺激了！"卡西诺捂着后脑勺肿起的大包嚷嚷着，

"嘿，高尼夫，你还好么？"中尉蹲下身关切地看着安静地躺在车厢里的小贼，

"好？头儿，我几乎被甩出去，我想我得了严重脑震荡，另外尾骨也差不多骨折了。"中尉放下心来，

"好啦！高尼夫，看来你没事。"

中尉领头，他们全部跳下车，呈现在他们面前的是触目惊心的一幕：卡车的驾驶室已经被撞得完全变了形，那两个法国人死了。

"现在怎么办？"酋长看着中尉问，

"把他们埋了。我们走。"中尉说。

四个人掩埋了两个法国人的尸体，浑身上下带着尘土和血迹，围着蹲在地上研究地图的中尉。

"我们怎么走？"酋长问，

"我们顺着公路，走到下一个镇子，然后想办法找一辆车。"

"走到下一个镇子大约有多远？"戏子问，

"大约有二十多公里。"中尉说，

"二十多公里？我看这不行，头儿。"高尼夫说，

"你有别的招吗？"酋长质问高尼夫，

"我们走到那儿得走到半夜。"高尼夫说，

"所以，我们得马上走，走吧！"中尉干脆地说。

夜幕已经降临，五个排成一行的身影在黑漆漆的山路上行走着。

"头儿，你确定我们没有走错？"酋长问，

"沿着公路走没错。"中尉说，

"可我们已经走了差不多二十五公里了。"酋长说，

"那就快到了。加把劲！"中尉回答道，

"二十多公里呵？头儿，恐怕我走不到你说的那二十多公里就已经连饿带累死掉了。"高尼夫一瘸一拐地走着，

"你怎么了？高尼夫？你没事吧？"中尉回头看着跛着脚的小贼问道，

"血泡！难道你们没听说过脚上会打血泡吗？"高尼夫怨气冲冲地说，

"哦，高尼夫，宝贝，你还真是娇嫩呵！"戏子打趣地说，

"不远了！坚持下，马上就到了！"中尉说，

"哼，不远了！？你肯定吗？头儿？"卡西诺说，中尉没有理他，

"我就知道你那二十公里和正常的二十公里不一样。"卡西诺继续发着牢骚，

"喝喝矿泉水，泡泡温泉澡，这听上去可真是不错，但就是遥不可及。"

"不过我们得知足，走了这么久都没有碰到德国人，当然也就没有德国车可以坐。"戏子说。

不知又走了多久，他们终于在浓重的夜色中看到了小镇教堂尖顶模糊的影子。借着星光，几个人摸进了沉睡中的小镇。小镇更像是一个小村庄，只有一个小教堂，一条又短又窄的主街道，和一个庭院般大小的集市广场。在镇中的喷泉边，几个精疲力尽的人就着喷泉出水的水嘴狂饮了一番。

"呵，我从来没有喝过这么甜的泉水，当然有啤酒就更好了。"高尼夫伸长了脖子说道，

"高尼夫，酋长，到镇里去看看能不能搞辆车来。"中尉抹了一把脸说道，

"顺便再搞些吃的来，上等火腿和乳酪什么的。"卡西诺说。

过了不短的时间，酋长和高尼夫走着回来了，而且两个人都是两手空空。

中尉没出声，只是用询问的目光盯着两个人。

"车呢？"卡西诺忍不住了，

"别说你们连一辆车都搞不到。"

高尼夫耸耸肩，

"这里没德国鬼子，也没有疗养院的富人。"

"什么意思？"中尉问道，

"这里的车全是干农活的卡车。"酋长说，

"头儿，我们不能把这些农民的'面包'开走。"高尼夫说，

"我猜猜，这镇上连一家旅馆都没有，对吗？"卡西诺说，

"而且镇上的面包店和酒馆也关门了。"酋长说，

"好了！"中尉点点头，又从怀里掏出了地图。

"既然我们找不到汽车就得换一种交通工具。"中尉说，

"换什么交通工具？头儿，连草地上的奶牛都回家睡觉了。"高尼夫说，

"我们乘火车去。从这里出发，十公里外有一个小火车站，一条铁路干线从这里经过。灌满你们的水壶，然后我们走。"中尉说。


	2. Chapter 2

五个人潜伏在车站的暗处已经等待多时，接近凌晨时分，天空中开始飘起了毛毛雨，一列与他们目的地方向一致的列车终于在他们望眼欲穿时驶进了小站，缓缓停了下来。

"看样子这趟车不卖票。"卡西诺说，

这趟车不是客车，但又不像一般的运货车，一节节无窗的木质车厢车门紧闭。他们注意到的是最后一节车厢外面的车尾处，站着两个端枪的德国兵。四个人的目光看向中尉，中尉思忖着，天很快就会亮了，这也许是他们无票乘车的最后机会。他朝酋长点头示意，两个人猫着腰悄悄朝车尾的两侧摸去。

酋长扬手之间寒光一闪，一个哨兵倒了下去，另一个哨兵循声走近同伴，在他弯腰查看之际，中尉飞身跃上车尾，那个哨兵未来得及转身就被中尉的铁臂勒住了脖颈，中尉把瘫软的哨兵的身体放在地上，朝另外的三个人挥挥手，三个人前后跳上车尾。他们拿走了两个德国哨兵的枪，把两个死去的哨兵的尸体掀到车下，然后几个人顺着车尾的梯子爬到了车顶上。他们刚刚在车顶上坐下来，列车就缓缓地开动了。疲惫至极的几个人干脆躺在车顶上睡了过去。

中尉突然一怔醒了，他警觉地朝四下看看，天色已经朦朦胧胧地开始放亮，列车停了，但奇怪的是停车的地方并不是火车站，看着路边的路牌，中尉拿出地图查看了一下，这里是距离他们要去的地方还有六十公里的一个镇子，列车似乎在这里停下来不走了。

突然间，一阵汽车的马达声伴随着噪杂的人声传来，打破了黎明的宁静。其余的四个人也醒了。让他们瞠目结舌的是十几辆的卡车转眼开到了停着的火车附近，从前两辆卡车上跳下来一大群德国兵，端着枪在车前列队，紧接着有人用德语和法语轮番大声地吆喝着，

"下车！下车！"

后面卡车上的人在持枪的德国兵的监视下陆续下了车。那是几百个男女老少拎着不多行李的平民，他们的胸前无一例外地佩戴着一颗黄色的大卫之星，随之，火车的车厢门一一被德国兵拉开了。

"快走！快走！"

"上车！上车！"

在恶狠狠的吆喝声下，那些惶恐不安的人们开始排着队慢吞吞地爬上火车，人群中响起了几声婴儿的啼哭声。

枪端在手，五个人将身子死死贴在车顶上。

过了好大的一会儿，最后一辆卡车上的人也快下完了，这时一件令人意想不到的事情发生了。一个看上去只有十几岁的男孩跳下卡车，他趁押送的士兵不注意突然窜出人群转身飞快地朝相反的方向跑去。

"站住！站住！"几声德语的喝令，紧接着是一声接着一声凄厉的枪声响起，远处奔跑的男孩张开双臂，身子猛地踉跄了一下，然后脸朝前摔倒在地上。开枪的德国兵端着枪跑到男孩的跟前，他并没有费心去低头检查男孩的死活，而是又端起枪来朝着趴在地上的男孩补开了一枪。

中尉似乎感觉到趴在他身边的酋长要有所动作，他伸出手想去拉住酋长不让他轻举妄动，但还没来得及，酋长手里的那支德国哨兵的枪就响了，那个站在男孩身边的德国兵倒了下去。紧接着卡西诺的枪也响了，一个站在一边的德国军官一头栽倒在地上。

负责押送的德国兵的注意力一下子被车顶响起的枪声吸引过来，他们暂且不去管他们押送的囚徒，一起举枪朝车顶射来。子弹如同流星一般从他们五个人的头顶上飞过，打得他们抬不起头来。

中尉侧脸看到几个德国兵已经从车尾爬上了车顶，他端枪瞄准打倒了第一个，戏子和高尼夫也开枪打倒了两个，但这并没能阻止后面的德国兵爬上车顶朝他们冲来。酋长和卡西诺也侧过身开始对付爬上车顶的德国兵，中尉知道在这种寡不敌众的情况下他们没有任何生存的希望。

一颗流弹擦过了酋长的左肩，在他的肩头上划出一道血痕，

"我没有子弹了！"高尼夫叫道，

这时突然响起一声火车汽笛的长鸣。中尉回头看到一列火车远远地从相反的方向驶来。

"准备跳车！跳到那辆去！"中尉大声喊道，

列车驶近了，这是一辆运送煤炭的货车。

"快跳！还等什么！"中尉一边继续射击，一边大喝道，

高尼夫扔掉了手里已经打光了子弹的枪，第一个朝并排行驶的火车跳去，卡西诺和戏子也跳了过去，

"酋长！快跳！"酋长终于扔下手中的枪蹿起来，纵身跳了过去，中尉紧随在他后面也跳了过去，他们两人一起落在了倒数第二节车厢的煤堆上。

"你被打中了？酋长，严重吗？"中尉盯着酋长流血的肩膀问，

"不，只是皮肉伤。你也在流血。"酋长朝着中尉努努嘴，中尉才发现自己的右臂上方有一道血痕，他居然没有感觉到疼痛。

"听着，头儿，我..."酋长支支吾吾地想说些什么，中尉摆摆手制止了他，

"不用说了，酋长，算了吧，我们都还活着。"中尉看着酋长说，酋长有些尴尬地移开了目光，

"要想拯救这些人，只有一个办法。"中尉又说道，

"什么办法？"酋长问，

"早点儿结束这场战争!"中尉回答道。

三个同样浑身煤灰脏兮兮的人从前面的车厢攀过车厢的隔板和他们会合了。

"运气如何？你们都还好么？"中尉问，

"只有卡西诺扭了脚。"戏子说，

"还能走吧？"中尉看着一瘸一拐的卡西诺问，

"如果你再让我走上二十多公里的话，头儿，那我告诉你没门。"卡西诺说着气呼呼地在煤堆上坐下，

"不过，头儿，你该庆幸，我的手腕子还是好好的。"

"那就好！"中尉说着从怀里掏出了地图，

"头儿，你应该知道这火车白扒了，我们现在又再走回头路。"高尼夫说，

"我知道。好了，我们在前面下车。"

"下车去哪儿？我这辈子还从没有这么狼狈过。"戏子气恼地说，同时掸了掸身上的煤灰，

"是啊，如果扮演垃圾工都不需要涂脸了。"高尼夫说着用衣袖抹了一把脸，但抹完之后他的脸变得更脏更花了。

"我想我们都需要洗个澡。"中尉说，

"前面有个湖，据说那湖里的湖水很清。"

"洗完澡，我们是否能找个饭馆吃上一顿。我的肚子已经吵吵很久了。"高尼夫喊道，

"但愿如此！高尼夫。"中尉说。

"我们要转运啦！换洗的衣裳就等在湖边。"卡西诺低声说，

透过树丛看去，湖里是十来个德国士兵在洗澡，他们的军服就放在湖岸边，一个德国兵端着枪在放哨。

中尉回头看看酋长，并且盯了一眼他带着血迹的肩头，

"酋长，你还好么？"

酋长抽出了他的飞刀，

"放心！头儿，准头不会差的。"

"那好，卡西诺，你等在这里，我们走，去取换洗的衣服。"中尉说。

背上插了尖刀，一声未吭就倒在地上的德国兵并没能看到飞刀的来路。那四个人弓着腰迅速地捡起地上散落放着的军服和枪支，在湖里光着身子的德国兵的歇斯底里的喊叫声中飞快地向树林里窜去。

湖水清澈碧蓝一望到底。五个人终于痛快地在湖里洗了个澡，上岸更衣时才发现问题来了，在他们偷来的七件军服中居然找不出戏子和高尼夫合适能穿的。

"戏子，下次别忘了带你的裁缝来。"卡西诺一边系着扣子一边嘲讽的说，

"你说的没错。"戏子把试过的军服扔在地上。

"难道你们就不能将就一下？"中尉说，

"绝对不能！"戏子说，

"为什么？"

"头儿，除非你不怕露馅。"戏子说，

"我可以将就，头儿，但我穿上以后你别嫌我动作慢，摔跟头。"高尼夫说，

中尉无可奈何地摇摇头，

"好吧！戏子，你和我到前面去查看一下，你们三个在这儿休息一会儿。"

刚要转身，中尉看到酋长又下了湖，

"嘿，我说酋长，难道你还没洗够？还嫌洗的不够干净？"卡西诺问，

"傻瓜，我是要看看能不能捉条鱼来烤烤。"酋长说着头也不回地往湖里走，

"小酋，烤条鱼吃吃这主意不错，最好捉条大的，多捉几条，你是个真正的印第安人。"高尼夫说。

"好吧！酋长小心你的肩膀别感染。"中尉说完和戏子走了。

他们燃起了篝火，看着草地上仍在蹦跶的几条鱼，高尼夫似乎已经闻到了烧烤的香味，觉得口水就要流下来了。他们把鱼一条条收拾好，并用树枝穿好，架在火堆上，这时树林里传来了脚步声，应该是中尉和戏子回来了，三个人谁都没有费心去抬头看上一眼，因为他们的目光全部集中在自己手中忙活的烧鱼上。直到枪栓拉响的声音响起，他们才赶忙抬头，几只黑洞洞的枪口已经从不远处对准了他们，那是几个穿着便装的法国人。

"举起手来，鬼子！"来人用法语喊，他们没有一个人听得懂，但全都明白这话的意思。他们慢慢地举起手站起身来。

"把地上的枪踢过来！"来人又命令到，这次三个人完全没明白他的意思。

"把地上的枪踢过来，否则我们开枪了。"那几个人朝他们挥舞着枪，

"呆在那儿别动，否则我们开枪了。"那几个人的身后传来了中尉的声音，他用法文喝令到，

"现在，放下枪！"中尉又命令到，那几个人把枪放在地下，

"现在，转过身来！"

那几个人刚刚转过身，身后的三个人就飞扑过去，拿起了地上的枪。

"你们是谁？当地抵抗组织的吗？"中尉问，

"你们是谁？"对方反问道，

"我们是盟军特别行动队。会说英语吗？"中尉又问，

"会一点儿。你们是美国人？"

"对！"

"你们怎么能证明你们是盟军特别行动队的？"

"把我们送到指定地点，我们证明给你们看。"中尉说。


	3. Chapter 3

面包店门上挂着的小铃铛随着门被推开发出了一声清脆的"叮当"的声，又一位顾客进门了。但面包店的主人这会儿正忙着给顾客拿面包找零钱，并没有注意到新进门的客人。此时正是接近中午面包店最繁忙的时刻，面包店里散发着一股股新出炉的面包的麦香，柜台前排了六七个人，都是这里常年的老主顾。等新来的顾客排到眼前，面包店的主人看着高个金发的陌生男人不禁一愣。

"您需要什么？先生。"面包店主人问道，

"我想要一个大个的乡村面包。"来人说道，

"对不起，乡村面包卖完了。"面包店主人说，

"太遗憾了！您有什么可以推荐的吗？"

"新出炉的笛子面包可以吗？"面包房老板问，

"好的！那我要两条，再加五个牛角包。"

一手交钱，一手交货之后，中尉抱着装着面包的纸袋出了面包店，上了停在附近的一辆汽车。

"接上头了？"戏子问，

"对，接上头了。"中尉回答着，从装面包的口袋里倒出来一串钥匙和一张折起来的小纸头，

"圣泉街十号，从这里开到中心喷泉广场然后向左拐第二条街，我们到那里落脚。走吧。"

在经历了两天两夜险象环生的奔波周折后，他们终于到达了这个享有疗养胜地之名的泉水小镇。在安全屋里安顿下来。五个人坐在桌前刚刚把两条笛子面包和五个牛角包消灭掉时，就听到有人用钥匙转动门锁的声音，酋长"嗖"地站起身，举着刀子窜到了门口。门打开了，进来的人是面包店的老板。

"加里森中尉，我是皮埃尔，"面包店老板自我介绍道，

"中尉，你们来晚了，我还以为你们来不了了呢？"皮埃尔以责怪的口气说道，

"我知道，路上发生些意外的情况，所以耽搁了。"中尉说，

"本来是要安排你们的人作为新来的按摩师进入疗养院的，但是你们到的太迟了，以为你们出了意外不能来，所以我们不得已把原来的计划取消了。"

"怎么？你是说我们疲于奔命地折腾了一路，好不容易到了这里，可到了之后却进不了疗养院？"卡西诺问，

"简直太妙了！那也好，头儿，喝点儿泉水，我们就走吧！"卡西诺说着站了起来，

"等等！"中尉喊道，

"皮埃尔，你是说原定的计划实施不了了？我们的人不能作为按摩师进入疗养院？"

"是的，因为你们来得太晚了，疗养院里已经没有空缺位置了。"

"看来我的手艺是白学了。"戏子说，

"如果你需要实践的话，戏子，走了两天一夜的山路，我的腿到现在还是酸痛的，正需要有人给按摩按摩。"高尼夫说，

"你想得美，高尼夫。"戏子说，

"行啦！"中尉一摆手，

"那个德国将军还在疗养院？"中尉问道，

"他还在。那个将军要在疗养院呆到下周三。"皮埃尔说，

"所以，我们还有五天半的时间。"中尉思忖着，

"如果想进入疗养院疗养都需要什么条件？"中尉问，

"一般需要提前预定。"

"那么，皮埃尔，你能设法查到这两天预定入院疗养的人名单吗？"

"这个应该不难。"

"好吧！既然不能作为治疗师进入疗养院，那就作为疗养的病人进去疗养。"中尉说，

"我想头儿你肯定想到我啦？"高尼夫说，

"我的确想到你了，高尼夫，但不是让你进疗养院休养。你去搞一些像样的衣服来，要像有钱进得起疗养院的人穿的。"

"好吧！头儿，看样子这疗养院我们是住定了。"高尼夫说，

"说对了！"中尉说，

"就是希望我们进得去还能出得来。"卡西诺说。

"不错吧？像个爵爷，再不像扫烟筒的小子了。"高尼夫指指他崭新挺括的白衬衫和西装对卡西诺得意洋洋地说，

"这会儿看着还成。"卡西诺说，同时抻了抻自己的新衣服，

"你知道吗？高尼夫，你是个英雄。"戏子满意地照着镜子，

"是啊！高尼夫，你拯救了因为形象受损而羞愧难当几乎自尽的人，所以你是个真正的英雄。"卡西诺嘲讽地说。

"谢谢！我得说皮埃尔面包房的徒弟也很能干，他出了不少的力。我告诉他战后不要再在面包房烤面包里，我们可以搭伙一起干。"高尼夫说，

中尉一直站在窗口，用望远镜朝位于街对面的疗养院的院子里看着，他似乎有了新的主意，于是转过身，朝自己的手下走过去。

"头儿，你觉得怎么样？"高尼夫挺挺胸脯讨巧地问，

"高尼夫，你看上去很不错，非常体面。"中尉说着，随手将抓着的护理工制服扔给高尼夫，

"现在，你换上这个。"

"为什么？头儿。"高尼夫接过制服气鼓鼓地说，

"因为你需要再出去一趟弄个带轮子的东西回来。"

"可头儿，我们已经有带轮子的了。"高尼夫说，

"除了汽车之外，我们还需要轮椅。"中尉说，

"要轮椅做什么？我脚上的水泡早就结茧子了，卡西诺的脚脖子也没严重到要坐轮椅。"高尼夫说，

"我说我们需要轮椅，高尼夫。"中尉不容置疑地说，

"去弄吧！对了，卡西诺，你和高尼夫一起去，你可以瘸着腿进去，坐着轮椅出来。"

帕格尼尼老爷强烈抑制住自己想要用手里的手杖去打那两个德国兵的冲动。他三个月前预约的疗养院，竟然在他入院的这一天，车子还没开进城里就被两个德国兵拦截了，他的高级轿车被"征用"，司机兼仆人被捆绑了起来。

"我抗议！我和向元首投诉！"他暴跳如雷地大喊着，用手杖狠狠地敲击着地面，换来只是其中一个士兵的一个大大的白眼。

最后令他更不能容忍的是他和他的仆人一同被"请"到了一间乡下的旧房子软禁了起来，那个一声不吭黑眼睛的德国兵就抱着枪守在门口。这种待遇不由得让帕格尼尼老爷想起了自己家乡那个被囚禁的独裁者。

在帕格尼尼老爷被软禁的下午，疗养院迎来了坐着车到达的帕格尼尼男爵和他的仆人。帕格尼尼男爵办理入院手续时出了一点儿小麻烦，因为疗养院的预定纪录居然把他的年龄搞错了，预约纪录上注明帕格尼尼男爵是七十三岁，而实际到来的帕格尼尼男爵只有三十七岁，帕格尼尼男爵为此差错居然大发雷霆，感觉像是受到了天大的侮辱。继而，帕格尼尼男爵又开始抱怨他的房间，他要求住顶层，因为不喜欢有人住在他的头顶上，而且要求他的顶层房间的窗子要正对着花园。疗养院院方因为搞错了男爵的年龄而感到愧疚，最终，帕格尼尼男爵的换房要求得到了满足，坐在轮椅上的男爵终于在他的佣人的服侍下在自己的房间安顿下来。据男爵说，他的腿在滑雪事故中受了伤，至今都不能行走。

虽然入院时脾气有些暴躁，但帕格尼尼男爵在入院之后却很快交上来朋友。一直孤独地住在他隔壁房间的上了年纪，富有的法国寡妇安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人在男爵入院的当天就请男爵到她的房间里喝了下午茶。对于安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人来讲，操着一口流利的法语，上知天文，下知地理，懂绘画懂音乐，更懂得甜言蜜语取悦女人的意大利男爵，虽然腿有残疾但相貌英俊气派十足，确实是个很难得的倾听者和陪伴者，她只希望男爵能在疗养院多呆些日子。

与帕格尼尼男爵一天同时入住的还有一位金发，高个的德国军官，克鲁格·海因里希少校本应在五天前入院，但他来的却比预定的时间晚的多，所以，他在入院登记时颇费了一些口舌，因为疗养院已经把他的预定取消了。但他是一名德国军官，而且是一名党卫军少校，尽管百般个不情愿，疗养院最后还是妥协了，克鲁格·海因里希少校如愿以偿地得到了疗养院的床位。

疗养的人们注意到了新加入他们的人，但没有注意疗养院里新添了清洁工。而这清洁工是个黄毛的小个子，从早到晚一言不发的聋哑人。

在帕格尼尼男爵用他非凡的的魅力全面征服了安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人的时候，冯·霍夫曼将军也注意到了那个迟到的年轻军官。

这已经是冯·霍夫曼将军在疗养院的最后一周了，再过三天他就要回到前线去了。冯·霍夫曼将军在疗养院的作息是极有规律的，上午早饭后和下午晚饭前，他总是雷打不动地要在院内散步半个小时。冯·霍夫曼将军在疗养院已经呆了快三周了。晚饭前他散步时，注意到了那个在花园椅子上独自一个人下棋的男人。作为出现在疗养院中的人，那个男人显得过于年轻，但他是个军人，他的左臂挂在胸前的吊带里，这可以解释他为什么会来这里疗养。将军并不喜欢党卫军，但将军喜欢下象棋，而且这个年轻人显然刚从前线回来，看着他，让将军多少想起了自己在前线打仗的大儿子。

当将军踱到青年军官跟前，那个青年军官从棋盘上抬起头来，并且飞快地站起身来敬礼，

"将军，我是海因里希少校。"

"少校，你的兵走得太远了。"将军饶有兴致地指着棋盘说，

克鲁格·海因里希少校于是谦卑地邀请将军和他下上一局，而这一局的结果正如少校想到的那样，他惨败给了将军。

清洁工耷拉着肩膀，迈着懒散疲沓的步子走在楼道里，他用力推着堆满垃圾口袋的清洁车。走到一间屋子的门前，他推着的车子一晃，清洁工赶忙用手扶了一下，一个装得满满的垃圾袋掉了下来，正好落在门前，那间屋子的门无声地打开了，伸出一支男人的手臂飞快地将垃圾袋拿了进去。

"好了。帕格尼尼老爷，'垃圾小子'的货送到了。"卡西诺拎着垃圾袋对着舒服地坐在高背靠椅中看着报纸的戏子说。


	4. Chapter 4

帕格尼尼男爵的轮椅发出着"咯吱"，"咯吱"的响声来到了花园里，推轮椅的人并不是男爵的佣人也不是疗养院的护士，安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人已经将自己变为了帕格尼尼男爵的新看护，她乐于在每天散步的时候推着男爵的轮椅在院子里走来走去，而男爵的佣人则乐得自己处于无事可做的状态，只是百般无聊地跟在男爵轮椅的后面，时不时给夫人和男爵的背影甩上个白眼。

花园一角，独对棋盘的克鲁格·海因里希少校似乎也引起了男爵对象棋的极大兴趣，

"瞧瞧那个自己一个人下棋的年轻人。"男爵抬起手指点着，

"我一直都觉得有趣的是一个习惯于在战场上搏杀的士兵，居然离开了战场仍旧沉浸于博弈的乐趣。"

安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人将男爵的轮椅推向克鲁格·海因里希少校，

"嘿，年轻人，我猜你的棋艺肯定天天在长进，就像你的健康一样。"男爵对着低头面向棋盘的少校说道，

"谢谢先生！我正在努力，"克鲁格·海因里希少校玩弄着手中的一个棋子说道，

"也许你还需要高人指点？"男爵说，

"我幸运地在这里遇上了高人，冯·霍夫曼将军堪称是象棋大师。"少校说，

"冯·霍夫曼将军？我还没有这个荣幸与将军会面。"

"冯·霍夫曼将军是个真正的大师。今晚我有幸会和将军进餐。"克鲁格·海因里希少校似乎不经意地在棋盘上挪动了一个黑色的棋子，那是A列的一个兵。

帕格尼尼男爵也顺手拿起了白色的马跳到了A列。

"我希望这一步是明智的一步。"男爵说道，

"那恐怕要等到结局我们才能知道。"少校说，

中尉和将军预定的晚饭时间早已过了，戏子和卡西诺还在耐心地等着天色完全黑了下来。

戏子和卡西诺先打开高尼夫的垃圾袋，将绳索，绞环和挂钩一一在窗前拴好，戏子精心挑选的帕格尼尼男爵的房间位于冯·霍夫曼将军的楼上。

八点四十分，天色终于完全黑了下来。戏子看了看表，

"将军每天会准时在十点钟上床，也就是说他会在九点三十分左右回房间，头儿也未必能改变他的习惯，也就是说我们只有大约三十分钟。"

"三十分钟足够了。"卡西诺胸有成竹地说着，跨出窗外。

门突然被敲响了。戏子和卡西诺对视了一秒钟，然后卡西诺从窗台上跳下来，两个人迅速地拆掉绳索，将一整套装置藏到了柜子里。戏子坐回到轮椅里，向卡西诺示意，卡西诺打开了门，安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人出现在门口，眼睛红红的，像是刚刚哭过，她手里还拿着一瓶酒。

"我亲爱的男爵，我希望不算太晚，没有打搅你。"戏子愣了几秒钟，立刻换上了殷勤的笑脸，

"哪里，哪里，我亲爱的夫人，你永远是我最愿意见到的人。"

安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人未等邀请，就挪动着肥胖的身子一步迈进屋里，在沙发上坐了下来。

"今天是我前夫的忌日，我觉得很伤心，很孤独，我想你会陪我喝一杯的，对吗？男爵。"

帕格尼尼男爵看到了他男仆在夫人背后做的手势，但他不易察觉地微微摇了摇头表示否定。

"当然，夫人，你不应该太伤心，你仍旧美丽动人，生活还会继续，生活是甜蜜美好的。"

"生活？你真是个意大利人！这该死的战争，哪里还有什么甜蜜的生活。你的仆人可以帮我们把酒打开吗？"夫人指指她拿来的那瓶酒，

"当然。"

"帮我们把酒打开。"戏子朝卡西诺用意大利语命令到，尽量不去看卡西诺呲牙咧嘴的气恼神情。

"我希望你今晚能有所收获，少校。"冯·霍夫曼将军抿了一口酒说道，

"我受益匪浅，将军，我一直认为棋艺可以帮助军人提高战略技能。"

"我们谈论了一晚上的棋术，少校，你从东线回来，给我讲讲东线的形势。"将军将酒杯放在桌上，

"糟透了！将军，糟透了！那里简直是地狱！"克鲁格·海因里希少校说道，

"我也听说了。"将军说，

"天气，糟糕的天气，供给不能保证，而且我们遇到的都是顽强的抵抗，我得说，将军，我们正在节节溃败。"

"少校，你难道对战争失去了信心吗？"将军目不转睛地望着少校问道，

"您呢？将军，您还认为我们会取得最后的胜利吗？"将军的脸色突然变了，

"请问，少校，你是作为一个党卫军军官向我提出这个问题的吗？"

"不，将军，我是作为一个士兵对一个将军提问的。"

"那么，士兵，不管是战胜还是战败，你是否做好了要为祖国献身为士兵的荣誉而死的准备？"

"我想是的，将军，从成为士兵那天起我就做好了这种心理准备。"少校说，

"那很好！我想这就足够了。无论胜败，也就没有什么可以担心的了！"将军说着看了一眼表，

"我要去休息了！少校。"将军站起身来，少校也从椅子上站起来立正，

"认识你很高兴，少校。"将军伸出手来和少校握了一下，

"顺便问一下，海因里希少校，你的名字是...？"

"克鲁格，将军，我的名字是克鲁格·海因里希。"

"克鲁格·海因里希，党卫军少校。"将军重复道，他听到这个名字后脸上出现了一个惊异的表情，但转瞬间又消失了，

"那么克鲁格·海因里希少校，晚安！"少校向将军敬了个礼道别。

深夜，疗养院的院子里出现了几个黑影。

"你们拿到了吗？"中尉压低声音问道，

"没能下手。"戏子回答，

"为什么？"中尉问，

"因为女人！"卡西诺尖刻地说，

"好了。明天是将军在这儿的最后一天，我们明晚必须动手。"中尉说，


	5. Chapter 5

夕阳西下，海因里希少校在疗养院花园的石凳上坐下来，他摊开棋盘，然后点燃了一支烟。出乎他意料的是冯·霍夫曼将军今天破例地没有出现。

疗养院花园中如往常一样的清幽，只有三三两两散步的人们。安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人照旧推着帕格尼尼男爵的轮椅在散步，男爵的佣人一脸厌倦地在几步之后跟从着，那个清洁小工推着垃圾车在例行一天最后的责任。那个清洁小工推着的垃圾车似乎无意间蹭到了男爵的仆人，那个黑发的男人开始用意大利语大声地训斥，那个清洁工只是缩着肩低着头一副胆怯的样子，那个男佣得不到回应，在气急之下推搡了清洁工两把，但又很快被男爵用意大利语呵斥制止住了。

海因里希少校吸着烟，低头全神贯注地盯着自己的棋盘，他并没有注意到小径的尽头有两个全副武装的德国兵出现了，并且一直朝他坐着方向走来，但公园里散步的其他的人们似乎都不无惊讶地注意到了这不寻常的来人。

直到那两个德国兵走到少校近前，少校才从棋盘上抬起头来。

"少校，请跟我们走，将军有请。"德国士兵先敬礼然后说道，

"好的！"少校平静地说着站起身来 他随手将一个空烟盒丢在棋盘上，他用右手抚了抚身上披着的制服，又伸手进去整理了一下制服下吊着左肩臂膀的吊带。

少校镇静地从公园里穿过朝疗养院的小楼走去，两个持枪的士兵紧紧地跟在他的后面，当他和帕格尼尼男爵的轮椅擦身而过时，他们迅速交换了一个眼神。少校不用回头看也知道那个清洁小工在他离开后飞快地跑过去捡起他扔下的空烟盒，然后随手将他的整个棋盘连同棋子一起倒进他的垃圾袋里。

两个德国兵为少校打开了门，冯·霍夫曼将军正背着手站在门内，淡淡地微笑着望着他，

"海因里希少校，克鲁格·海因里希少校，请进。"少校"啪"的立正敬礼，然后走了进去。

屋子里除了将军还站着他的副官，少校注意到将军的副官笔挺地站立着，右手扶在左边手枪的枪套上。

少校不动声色地打量着屋中的布局，将军的起居室很大，里面的家具并不多，一张疗养院病房中罕见的宽大沉重的办公桌异常醒目地放在窗前正对着房门的地方，在理应挂着绘画的墙壁上挂着的是一张巨幅的欧洲地图，整间房间看上去并不像一间疗养院的病房，而更像是一间办公室。夕阳透过打开的落地窗照射进来，在茶几上放着的黑白棋盘上散落了几缕。

"将军，您想见我？"。少校问，

将军没出声，只是自己径直在茶几前的椅子上坐了下来，他从棋盘上拿起一个黑色的象走了一步，然后才抬起头来看着少校，

"哦，少校，请坐下。"将军朝少校做了个手势，

少校用右手扶住自己吊在吊带里的左肩在将军的对面坐了下来。

"看看这盘棋，少校，你觉得胜负如何？"将军问，

仔细打量着那黑白对峙的棋局，少校嘴角上翘，露出一个矜持的微笑，

"一盘好棋，将军，只是好像双方都陷入了僵局。"

将军点点头，

"你愿意陪我把它下完吗？少校。"

"我乐意遵命，将军。"

"那么，请吧，少校，我执黑，你执白。"

少校注视着棋盘，他右手握成了拳头抵住了下颌，谨慎地思索着，过了良久，他才拿起自己所剩不多的一个兵走了一步，

"嗯，聪明的一步。"将军饶有兴致地看着，然后把自己的马也跳了一步。

中尉没有迟疑地吃掉了将军的象，将军似乎感到可惜地摇摇头，

"我得说你今天的表现很出色，少校。"

"谢谢将军。"少校一边说着一边看着将军吃掉了自己的兵。

"昨天晚上我们探讨棋艺时有一点我没有向你指出来。"将军说，

"是什么？将军。"少校说着把自己的棋子向对方的大本营沉去，

"就像你的这一步一样，少校，你的棋艺并不差，只是求胜心切，比较鲁莽，有点孤注一掷。"将军说着用自己的马掀倒了少校的又一个棋子。

"谢谢将军，我会学着谨慎从事。"少校说着仍旧执着地逼近将军的底线，

"你会吗？少校，我很怀疑这一点，但我得说从某种角度来讲你进攻的方式很勇敢。"将军将一个棋子拿起又重重的放下，

"我想这是你一贯的风格，少校。"

"每个人都有自己的套路，将军。"少校用中指和食指抵住棋子向前推进了一步，

"我想我大概多少了解了你的套路。"将军又走了一步，但他已经看出这将是他失败的一局。

"克鲁格·海因里希，武装党卫军少校，这个世界很小，我有一个世交朋友，海因里希将军，他出身贵族世家，有一个儿子和一个女儿，他的儿子也参战了，是个年轻的武装党卫军少校，一直在东线打仗。从昨天晚饭后我就开始联系海因里希将军，将军在意大利前线，我今天刚刚才和他联系上。海因里希将军告诉我，他的儿子，克鲁格·海因里希少校，四个月前受了伤，原本预定几天前到这里来养伤度假，但他在伤刚刚痊愈后就返回了前线，一个月前他在东线阵亡了。现在，告诉我你是谁。"


	6. Chapter 6

"我亲爱的安娜·玛丽，你真是对我太好了。"帕格尼尼男爵坐在轮椅上说，

"不，男爵，有你的陪伴才是我的荣幸。"安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人一边推着男爵的轮椅，一边打量着她从未来过的楼层，

"彼此彼此。而且您让我的佣人也得以偷懒。"

"坦白地说，亲爱的男爵，你的佣人并不是一个讨人喜爱的意大利人，他的脸色，我的上帝啊！仿佛就像是在赌场里输了钱。"

"我得说，夫人，你说的没错，"男爵说着叹了一口气，

"唉！时代变了，仆人们也都忘记了自己的身份，这大概也要赖这场战争。"

"你瞧，男爵，你说的没错，这层楼的布置明显胜过了我们那层。"夫人有些艳羡地说，

"是啊！我听说这才是贵宾楼层。明天我要向院方投诉，我可是花了贵宾楼层的价钱。"男爵气呼呼地说，

"可是，男爵，您真的想住在这个楼层吗？"

"如果我在这层也能有您这样的邻居的话，何乐不为呢。"男爵说着向安娜·玛丽递上了一个暧昧的微笑，

"可我并不想住在这个楼层。"

"为什么？"

"走在这楼道里让我有点儿不安。我想那个门口有两个德国兵站岗的房间应该就是那个德国将军的房间。上帝啊，这是法国一流的疗养院，可里面居然有全副武装的德国兵，真是匪夷所思。"安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人无奈地摇摇头，

"我想这些德国人理所当然的是贝当元帅的客人。"男爵略带讥讽地说，

"从他们前面走过去我都感觉不舒服。"

"不用担心，我亲爱的夫人，你是一个美丽优雅的夫人，而我是一个意大利男爵，别忘了，意大利仍旧是第三帝国的盟友。"

令将军吃惊的是在自己说完之后，即使是自己的副官已经掏枪在手并且向坐在他对面的人逼近过来，而自己那棋盘上的对手却依旧不动声色地稳稳地坐在那里。那年轻男人仿佛没有听见将军的话，他全神贯注地注视着棋盘，准备走出他的最后一招棋。终于，那金发的年轻男人伸出了两只修长的手指，轻轻夹住一个白色的棋子利落地碰倒了棋盘上将军那方的黑色王冠。

"将军！"年轻的男人干脆地说道，然后他抬起头来，带着不加掩饰的挑战目光注视着将军有些恼怒的脸，

"对不起，将军，多有冒犯。"

"你到底是谁？"将军喝问道，

"一个军人，将军，一个对战局的走向非常清楚，一个对战争的胜败毫无疑问的军人。"

"哪一方的军人？告诉我你的名字。"将军命令到，

"一个属于正义一方的军人。将军，至于其他的，我的名字和番号并不重要。"

"你到底来干什么？"

"我想您很清楚，将军，来和您探讨棋盘上博弈与战场上的胜负。"

"士兵，我不得不说你很勇敢，但是也很鲁莽，你下了一出铤而走险的棋，我可以把你交给盖世太保。"

"您当然可以！将军，"中尉站起身来，将军的副官端起了手枪对准了中尉，但中尉并没有对副官看上一眼，

"您可以把我抓起来交给盖世太保，也可以把我杀掉，但是将军，大势已去，你们仍旧会输掉这场战争。"

"哦，您就那么肯定？"

"将军，作为一位战略家，您应该比一个士兵看的更清楚。"

"你如果想以此来说服我叛变的话，士兵，你错误地判断了形势，更错误地估计了我。"

"我不认为我错判了形势，至于您，将军，您有您的选择，我只怕您的忠诚放错了位置。"

"那让我也告诉你，士兵，你孤注一掷地把自己置于一个逃不出生天的位置，所以战争胜败的结局，我恐怕你是不会看到了。"

"将军，你昨天说过，作为军人，如果我们做好牺牲的准备就不必担心战争的胜败，况且这是一个我不需要看到就已经知道了的结局。"

"那么，好吧，卫..."将军大声喊道，只是他的"卫兵"两字还没有叫完，门外就突然传来一阵噪杂的声音，像是有什么金属物件倒地的"咣当"声，同时夹杂着女人的尖叫和士兵的叫喊。

安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人一生从来没有经历过这样的场面，而且她今后的余生恐怕都对此难以忘记。

作为一个法国的贵妇人，安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人一直认为自己是一个爱国者，她除了憎恨战争之外，还格外地讨厌德国人，她对法兰西国土上任何出现在她视野之内的德国人，尤其是对穿军装的占领者们都感到异常的厌恶。所以当她推着男爵的轮椅走到将军的房门前时，她强制自己的目光一直固定在前方，尽量不去注意门口那两个持枪站岗的德国士兵。

而就在这时，坐在轮椅上的男爵突然手捂胸口痛苦地大声呻吟起来，随着呻吟声，他坐在轮椅上的高大的身躯一下子扑出轮椅倒向地面，轮椅随着他的身体也翻到在地，而倒在地下的男爵似乎在痉挛中下意识地伸出双手一把抓住了门前站岗的一个士兵的大腿，在他双手猛力的拉扯下，那个士兵失去了平衡，他站立不住被男爵一头掀翻在地上，而男爵的身体就势死死地压在了他的身上。险些被轮椅带倒在地的安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人发出了一声可怕的尖叫。另一个士兵赶忙过来弯腰低头查看。而接下来的情景更让安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人吓得魂飞魄散，倒在士兵身上的男爵手中突然变出来一把手枪，他猛地挥起手枪朝着查看他的士兵凑近的太阳穴狠命地砸去，那士兵只嚎叫了一声就倒了下去。瘫痪的男爵居然腿脚利落地推开倒下的士兵，从地上跃起，同时飞起一脚踢晕了刚刚从他的重压之下解脱出来，正挣扎着要爬起来的士兵。安娜·玛丽·杜邦夫人惊恐地看着，她简直不能相信自己的眼睛，她用颤抖的双手捂住了自己的嘴。

将军和他的副官被门外传来的异常声响牵动了注意力，在他们同时一怔，扭头看去的一瞬间，站在棋盘前的高个金发男人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度行动了，他甩掉了身上披着的制服外套，抚着左臂的右手突然从厚厚地裹着左臂的绷带吊带中掏出来一把手枪，他猛力用还挂着吊带的左臂的臂肘向后直捣将军副官的心口，然后迅速转身，右臂一个直拳朝着将军副官的喉结凶狠地击去，将军的副官一声没吭，仰面朝天地倒了下去。说时迟那时快，将军朝着办公桌扑去，想去抓放在办公桌上的手枪，金发的年轻男人一个箭步冲了过来，将手中的枪死死抵住了将军的后脑勺。

"开枪吧！士兵，我也准备好了。"将军没有转身，只是异常冷静地说道，

"不！将军，请你跟我们走一趟。"

"这不可能，除非你带走我的尸体。"将军摇摇头说，

门被突然地打开了，戏子推着轮椅走进来，

"那就对不起了！将军。"中尉说着猛然挥掌砸向将军的脖颈，将军立刻全身瘫软下来，中尉在将军倒地前托住了他绵软的身体，戏子走过来帮他把将军放在轮椅上。两个人转身出门将门外的两名昏迷的卫兵也拖进屋里，连同倒在屋里地上的将军副官一起关进了卫生间。

"那个女人呢？"中尉问道，

"我让她回屋里躲起来。"戏子说，

窗子上一阵响动，高尼夫和卡西诺从窗子上顺着绳索爬了进来。

卡西诺环顾着四周问道，

"那保险箱在哪儿？"

"它就在你的面前。"中尉说着走过去掀开了那幅欧洲地图。

"十分钟，卡西诺，我们最多只有十分钟。"中尉看了看表，

"十分钟之后换岗的士兵就会到了。"

卡西诺没有用十分钟就打开了保险箱，但换岗的士兵也没有用十分钟才出现，在卡西诺刚刚打开保险箱拿出文件准备拍照时，楼道里就穿出来噪杂的脚步声和德语的吆喝声。


	7. Chapter 7

"快！卡西诺！"听着楼道里由远而近的脚步声，中尉说道，

"知道！知道！"卡西诺一边拍照一边不耐烦地说，

"高尼夫，你拿了我那空烟盒，对吗？"中尉问，

"拿了。头儿。"高尼夫回答，

"好，那上面是法瑞边境的接头地点。我们分两路走，我推着将军从这儿出去，卡西诺拍完后，你们三个人按原计划从窗子外攀着绳索离开，到外面和酋长汇合。"

中尉一边急促地说着，一边扔掉脖子上的吊带，将党卫军的制服外套重新穿好，他推起了将军坐着的轮椅就要朝门外走。

"等一等，中尉，"戏子把手用力地按在了中尉推轮椅的手上拦住了他，

"这就是你所谓的计划？"

"听着，将军就是我的人质，有将军在，他们不会轻举妄动，我推着将军出去拖住他们，你们带着情报离开，然后我们在安全屋汇合。"

"我听明白了，中尉，这就是你万无一失的'自杀计划'！"戏子说，

"我想我可以蒙过去！"中尉说，

"我说不一定行，头儿。"高尼夫说，

"我说你一定是想'自杀'！"卡西诺说，

"别说了！卡西诺，快拍！"中尉喝令道，

"可头儿，我不能和他们走，因为将军霸占了我的轮椅。"戏子说着弯腰一伸手从轮椅的下面抽出来一块白色的织物，抖开后那是一件医生的白大褂，他把那白大褂穿上。

"而且医生必须和病人们一起走。请吧，我的少校。"戏子说着朝中尉做了一个请的手势。

中尉打开门，戏子推着昏迷不醒的将军先走了出去，中尉紧跟着出了门。楼道里四个端着枪的德国兵正朝这里走来，而且马上就要走到他们的近前了，中尉和戏子不慌不忙地朝他们迎上去，当德国兵看到轮椅上坐着的将军时突然愣住了。

"将军突然昏倒了，快，去找副担架来！"戏子用德语命令到，四个德国兵站住了，其中的两个开始听话地转身跑去找担架，

"你们是谁？将军的副官呢？"一个德国兵怀疑地问道，而回答他和他同伙的却是两颗子弹。在跑去找担架的两个德国兵刚刚转过身来的时候，第三颗和第四颗子弹又接连打中了他们。

中尉飞身跑过去捡起死去的德国兵的冲锋枪，一扬手将其中的一支枪扔向戏子，戏子伸手在空中抓住飞来的枪，挂在脖子上，戏子推着轮椅上的将军迅速地朝电梯跑去，而中尉挎着两支枪守在了紧急出口的楼梯口。

疗养院里驻扎着三十多个负责保安的德国兵，楼上的枪声立刻把他们引了出来，不出中尉的所料，德国兵兵分两路，一队乘着电梯而上，一队顺着紧急出口的楼梯向上跑。

戏子端着枪对准了电梯等待着，当电梯门刚一打开，戏子就一梭子子弹撂倒了里面的德国兵，他把将军坐着的轮椅推过去卡住了电梯的门，将德国兵的尸体一个个吃力地拉出来。中尉在下面楼道里的德国兵刚刚露头时就开火了，他居高临下地压制住了向楼上跑的德国兵，他打空了一支枪的子弹，把没了子弹的枪扔在地上，又端起另一支枪继续开火。

"头儿！"戏子喊道，并伸出手指了指手表，中尉知道卡西诺和高尼夫应该已经离开了，他最后又射出一梭子子弹，然后飞跑到电梯前。

中尉和戏子推着将军走进电梯，电梯门刚刚关上，德国兵就蜂拥着冲了上来。

"抓住他们！他们绑架了将军！"有人用德文嚎叫着，

一排子弹打在刚刚关闭并已经开始下降的电梯门上。

"不要开枪！将军在他们手里！捉活的。"又有人用德文命令到。

中尉伸手将电梯五层至一层的按钮全部按亮，

"戏子，我们在二层下电梯。"

"那将军呢？"戏子问，

"把他留在电梯里，他去一层。"中尉说，

"我们不带着他走吗？"戏子问，

"不！绑架将军只是个幌子，他必须活着留在这里，否则，防御计划就会改变，取得的情报也就没有价值了。"中尉说道。

卡西诺和高尼夫都没有想到他们准备的绳索不够长，高尼夫在上，卡西诺在下，两人攀在粗粗的绳索上，卡西诺的脚已经够到了绳索的末端，这时他才发现绳头仅仅垂到二楼的窗口的高度，如果他们从这个高度跳下去的话轻则摔断腿，重则摔断脖子。

"哦，太妙了！简直妙极了！"卡西诺看着下面嘟囔着，

"什么？"高尼夫悄声问，

"这绳子短了一截，宝贝。"卡西诺回答道，

"那怎么办？"高尼夫问，此时，楼里的枪声大作，

"不想摔破脑袋，我们就只能穿堂入室了。"

卡西诺深吸了一口气，蜷起腿朝着二楼正对着的一扇窗子猛力踹去，伴着玻璃的碎响，窗子被他踹开了，卡西诺身子一荡用双脚勾住了室内的窗台，他把身子滑进屋子里，只是经过这一踹，卡西诺跳火车时拐了的左脚又瘸了。紧接着，高尼夫也从绳子上滑下来，缩着身子跳进了窗子。

天色已经朦朦胧胧地黑了下来，他们很幸运，屋子里没开灯，好像没有人。他们掸了掸身上的碎玻璃，两人没顾得上去清点各自身上被碎玻璃割出的道道血痕，就踮着脚穿过屋子朝门口摸索过去。突然房间的深处传来了嘶哑的哀叫声，把两个人吓得浑身一颤。

"水！水！"这人说的是法语，卡西诺和高尼夫都没有听懂，

"水！给我点儿水！"那人继续喊着，可是却没有移动，卡西诺和高尼夫对视了一下，两人朝发出声音的地方悄悄摸去想看个究竟。

房间深处的一张床上躺着一个仿佛缩了水的人形，那是一个看上去已经有八九十岁的干瘪老人，他伸着枯瘦的手爪比划着，似乎绝望地乞求着，

"水！水！"卡西诺和高尼夫大眼瞪小眼地对视着，不明所言。

终于，那老人挣扎着欠起身抓住了床头柜上空了的水杯，朝他们两人摇晃着，两个人恍然大悟，他们四周巡视着，高尼夫跑过去抓起了屋子中间桌子上放着的一瓶矿泉水，拿来倒了一杯递到了老人的手里，看着老人贪婪地喝下去。

中尉和戏子在二楼从电梯里冲了出来，刚刚跑了几步就听见身后传来一阵脚步声，他们两个同时转身举起了枪，却看到朝他们跑来的是两个他们再熟悉不过的身影，前面的瘦削的小个子跑得很利索，后面的一个似乎一瘸一拐。

"高尼夫？"戏子惊讶地问，

"头儿！别开枪！"高尼夫低声叫到，

"你们两个？到底发生了什么事？"中尉掩饰不住气恼的神情，轻声责问道，

"尺寸问题。头儿。"高尼夫回答道，

"确切地讲，头儿，是长度问题。"卡西诺说，

"好了！快走吧！"中尉说着转身跑在前面带路。

他们四个人朝着紧急出口的楼梯跑去，顺着楼梯他们飞速地下了楼，当他们下到一楼楼梯的拐角处时，他们已经可以听到外面楼道里噪杂的人声，中尉伸手打开了楼梯拐角处的窗子。

"快！从这里跳下去！"他命令到，

戏子第一个爬上了窗台，然后一纵身跳出了窗外，高尼夫紧跟在他后面也爬到窗台上跳了出去，卡西诺在中尉的托扶下爬上窗台，他吸了口气，咬了咬牙跳了下去，戏子和高尼夫在他还没落地的时候就同时伸手抓住了他。接着中尉也从窗口跳了出去。

十几个荷枪实弹的德国兵如临大敌般地等候在一楼的电梯口。电梯终于停了下来，门自动地打开了，出乎他们意料的是电梯里只有紧闭着双眼瘫坐在轮椅上的冯·霍夫曼将军。这情景让他们集体愣了一分钟，然后有人一声令下，德国兵开始一起朝楼外冲去。

帕格尼尼男爵的豪华轿车停放在疗养院停车场最外面的位置，跛着脚的卡西诺将手里的车钥匙朝戏子丢了过去，

"帕格尼尼老爷，劳您大驾。"

"不客气！"戏子动作夸张地扬手抓过车钥匙，打开了车门，四个人钻进车里，没等车门完全关上，戏子就踩下了油门。

楼里的德国兵蜂拥而出，一排的子弹朝着启动的汽车飞去。几个人去寻找发动汽车，另一些人追着男爵的汽车后面边跑边开枪射击。

汽车在弹雨中飞驰而去，驶出了疗养院的大门，但后面的追兵并没有放弃，十来个德国人跳上一辆卡车尾随着追上来，子弹仍在不停地飞射，车里的四个人猫下腰，子弹打在车身上，打碎了后车窗。

戏子猛踩油门，车子刚刚开出疗养院四五公里，突然发出一声轮胎与地面刺耳的摩擦声，车子的两个前轮还在飞速转动，但后面的两个轮胎却同时爆胎，车轮被子弹打中了。车子如同一匹被绊住了两条后腿的奔马，头和前腿还在高高的扬起，想跃向前方，但后腿却瘫软在地面上。

车里的四个人在经历了猛烈的颠簸之后，呆住了半分钟，然后又迅速地行动起来。他们打开车门下了车，四个人低头弯腰，跑到车头前的位置蹲下，把自己藏身于车身的后面。他们举枪朝后面的追兵还了几枪，但显然既没对敌兵造成太大的伤害，更没能阻止追兵的车辆的驶近。

"向前跑！离开这里！"中尉喊道，

"快！我要把车烧掉。"三个人开始弓着腰向前跑，跑了没几步，突然前面一阵马达声传来，一辆黑色封闭型的小货车朝着他们飞速驶来，快驶到跟前时，那司机突然用力猛打方向盘，让车子在原地掉了个头，车子停了下来，司机打开了车门，探出身子，

"嘿！你们怎么这么慢？是因为护士，还是因为温泉？"酋长朝几个人大喊到，

大喜过望的戏子和高尼夫架上瘸着脚的卡西诺朝着酋长的车跑去，他们爬上了车厢。

中尉并没有马上跟过去，他朝汽车的油箱扣动了扳机，汽油从几个枪眼中流出来，流淌在地上，中尉迅速跑开来，他掏出打火机打着，然后一扬手将打火机朝淌着汽油的路面上扔去，汽油一下子被点着了。同时，中尉突然觉得仿佛有谁在他的左胸上猛击了一拳，他站立不住摔倒在地上。"轰"的一声，汽车在离他几米远的地方起火爆炸了，火焰在窄窄的公路上随着油迹蔓延，顿时将路面封住。

酋长，高尼夫和戏子三个人同时从车的前后跳下来，飞奔过去，拉起仰面躺在地上的中尉，拖着他跑，把他架上了货车的车厢。酋长爬上驾驶室，猛踩油门，车风驰电掣般地离开了。

"嘿，头儿，你被打中了吗？"车厢里的三个人带着明显的恐慌，几乎是异口同声地问，

"我没事！"中尉从车厢里坐起来，他摸了摸左胸，从上衣口袋里掏出了个银烟盒，烟盒的正中嵌入了一颗弹头，

"可惜高尼夫送我的烟盒中弹了。"他不无遗憾地说。那三个人同时松了一口气。

"这就是运气！头儿！这是你的运气！"高尼夫说，

"谢谢！高尼夫，谢谢你送给我的好运气。"中尉举起烟盒笑着朝高尼夫挥了挥。

"别提了，头儿，不用客气！"高尼夫沾沾自喜地说，

"哼！是啊，好运？！头儿，我一直在想是子弹喜欢找你呢，还是你惯于招引子弹？"卡西诺没好气地说，

"那是因为中尉一贯觉得自己是个军人，所以总是想要保护四个平民。"戏子说，

"可你一定是忘了，头儿，我们是四个罪犯，没有平民那么蠢。"卡西诺说，

"哦，是吗？多谢你的提醒，卡西诺。"中尉说着，打开那个嵌着弹头的烟盒，从里面取出一支还完整的烟，高尼夫掏出打火机为他点上。

"嘿，头儿，我一直没弄懂这烟盒上的德文是什么意思？"高尼夫看着银烟盒上面刻着的铭文问道，

"那些不能杀掉我们的人，必将使我们变得更为强大。"中尉回答道，

"尼采，说的非常好不是吗？"戏子说道。

（全文完）


End file.
